The present disclosure relates to joining components by producing metallurgical joints between the components being joined via brazing or soldering, and more specifically to joining components with a substantial size difference by such processes. Both brazing and soldering use heat and a filler material to produce the metallurgical joints between metal components, but differ in the temperatures utilized.